


Fallen by the Gods

by Rosicamarica



Category: Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Fantasy, Gods, Humans, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: So this is actually a book i'm writing and I was hesitant to share it until an amazing group of people decided to keep telling me that its good (For some reason lol) So decided to post it here and see how it does.





	1. Prologue

Bare feet hit marble and an echo of presence and power falls down the corridor. A girl in a knee length dress scurries down the corridor strands of golden blonde hair fall across her face, the rest of it pinned up by a beautiful red rose on the side of her head. She’s not tall but she has an air of something to her. She bursts through the wooden door before her. “You can’t do this” she cries her face flushed with rage. Three very distinguished gazes' glance in her direction.

“You have no opinion in the matter child” a man with emerald green eyes narrowed his eyes at her from the farthest corner of the room. “Oidche” responded a woman with curly shoulder brown hair and sapphire eyes.

“Let the child speak, we are all allowed an opinion in the matters of our people” she stated staring at him with a blank expression.

  
“You promised that I would be the one to take on this task, and I wish for it to be honored” her eyes filtered around the room. The three stared at her expressionless, the room was so silent it that it seemed like no breath had been taken. The woman turned towards the other two and tilted her head; if looking close enough it appeared like a conversation was passing between them as their eyes swirled with emotion. Tension surged through the room and the three turned away from each other. The woman turned back towards the girl “It seems that this will get us nowhere” she snorted.

“It’s not going to happen” Oidche retorted standing abruptly with venom in his voice “She is nowhere near suited to this and I will not be the one to condemn our people to death.”

  
“I believe that we should bring this into the light of the full council” a man with beautiful blue green eyes like a calm ocean on a midnights summer eve announced standing up placing his hands on the table. The other two turned towards him studying him for what seem like minutes until they both nodded in agreement. “Abhains right” the woman sighed ushering for the young girl to sit down, hesitant at first the young girl sat down eyes breaming with emotions. Silence fell around the room as the man disappeared behind a small oak door. The young girl’s eyes flittered around the room watching every shadow dancing on the walls.

  
“This is ridiculous” Oidche snapped suddenly pacing across the small space of the room eyes stopping to land on the other woman “Kathrynne this conversation doesn’t even need to happen and we both know it.”

The woman ignored him tilting her head towards the door just in time to see Abhain returning with three people in step behind him. The girl jumped up eyes darting between the three new people, hoping that one of them would be that salvation she was looking for.

  
“What exactly are we all here for?” a woman asked stepping forth her brown eyes glimmering with a tint of green surrounding them. “I do believe that answer is as simple as it seems” the last woman responded her yellowish-orange eyes twinkling with mischief. Oidche snorted “Well now that we all know what were here for this ridiculous charade can end.” Kathrynne turned towards him eyes flaring with rage.

  
“We have always and will always do this the right way” she practically screamed at him but her voice never rose in octave. Oidche growled and seated himself, the others flowing suit. Kathrynne closed her eyes and sighed into her seat, the others simply just sitting watching her closely. She reopened her eyes and scanned the room lingering on the other five one at a time scanning the emotions that flashing through their eyes.

  
“I have a feeling this is going to be a very long night” she smirked her eyes landing back on Oidche. He growled again turning his attention towards the young girl now standing in the middle of the room her eyes flaring now more than ever with determination.

  
“I was promised that I would be the one to fill this role, and I want it! I need it, now more than ever” she stood firm.

  
“We understand that you were giving this duty child, but with the circumstances as they are now, we are only worried that you would be too burdened to carry out the duty” the woman with the yellowish-orange eyes responded sweetly.

“Tessa speaks the truth; Aki and Natasha are more than prepared to continue this out but we are worried that….your mother’s death will affect you” the other woman sighed. “Markisa has a sound mind to just throw out on the line what is really bothering us all about this situation” Kathrynne commented tilting her head to the side and sighing.

  
“Abhain, Glastenen, we would like to hear your thoughts as well” Tessa turned to the two gentlemen who hadn’t said anything yet out loud. The two gentlemen looked at each other and then back over to the young girl. “I believe that we should test her in some way to see if she is still prepared to venture into this” Glestenen responded resisting his chin on his hand. “We don’t have time for silly tests!” Oidche roared jumping up from his seat.

Kathrynne rolled her eyes “Sadly I have to agree” she frowned in response at the smirk spreading across Oidche’s face.

  
“My mother’s death is not going to affect my mission, please take my word and believe me when I say this” the young woman spoke softly her eyes falling to the floor. Oidche snorted eyes turning towards Kathrynne “Yeah we can see that.” Kathrynne frowned back her eyes sliding back over to the figure before them all when suddenly a young woman with short black hair and amber eyes burst through the wooden doors behind the other girl. All eyes were suddenly upon the new arrival, as she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side “I’m sorry to inform you but if you take her off this mission then I’m dropping out and I’m pretty sure I won’t be the only one” she grinned at all the surprised faces before her.

  
“Aki! Now is not the time or the place” Oidche roared his eyes burning towards the young girl who had just entered the room. Aki rolled her eyes turning her attention towards the rest of the group “This mission is never going to work if you go and separate us now. All the hard work and years of training are going to just blow up in all your faces and you all know it” she frowned her eyes finally landing on Kathrynne. Kathrynne turned her head for a couple of seconds hiding the smile that had spread across her face.

  
“Aki….” The other girl groaned stepping towards her and placing her hand on her shoulder a small smile spreading over her lips. “Stop, because we both know you have to go, even if I don’t it’s not going to work if you don’t go” she laughed shaking her head at the other girl. Aki frowned at the other girl “Rose….”She whispered softly the pain showing in her eyes.

  
“I do believe that Aki is right in what she’s saying” Kathrynne interrupted the two girls before they could continue their own conversation. All eyes turned to stare some with looks of concern others with looks of rage. Rose blinked a couple times and then stepped forward all eyes turning towards her.

  
“I do believe that this conversation is over and that a decision has been made” Markisa grinned and stood up. All the others followed suit, Oidche storming out practically knocking everyone over along the way. Kathrynne rolled her eyes and turned her attention back towards the two younger girls “Aki, Rose it’s time for you to finally prepare yourselves, your mission begins tomorrow” she responded and both girls nodded turning to leave.

“Oh and Rose…never forget this mission was meant for you. I know you can do this and your father and mother would be so proud of you” she smiled. Rose stopped but never turned around her head just ever so tilting to the side just a little bit and a single tear sliding down her face as she continued after the other girl.


	2. Everyday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1

The sudden onslaught of beeping filled the room and a hand shot out from under a bundle of blankets with a loud groan. A click was heard and the beeping stopped, eyes still closed a head of tussled blonde hair popped from under the blankets. A young girl threw back the covers and padded towards the door, opening it without any second thoughts, taking a sharp turn, she dashed towards the bathroom. A shadow to the right of her caused her to pick up her speed and she bolted into the room, closing the door behind her she locked the door and grinned.

“AMBER! It’s my turn for the bathroom first.” A high pitched shrieked yelled at her from the other side of the door.

A giggle escaped from the girl in the bathroom as she pulled off her pajamas, tossing them on the floor. “Well, doesn’t matter because I was here first so, meh” she smirked sticking her tongue out at the door as she reached into the shower, turning on the water.

“I’m telling mom” the other voice yelled as it ran away from the door.

“Yeah, yeah, go tell mom like always.” The young girl sighed stepping into the shower. The warm water ran down her head and between her breasts as she slightly sways in the shower with a small smile playing on her face. She stretched her arms up and felt the water slowly gathering in her hands then she just let it all fall on her face.

All done in the shower, the young girl stepped out towel wrapped around her. As she reached up she wiped the water off the mirror. She see's a round face that you can tell is still shaping itself with piercing blue eyes and short jaw length blonde hair. Tilting her head to the side, she reaches into the medicine cabinet and pulls out an orange tooth brush. She quickly brushes her teeth, stores the brush back into the cabinet and high-tails it back into her room closing the door behind her.

Her room is simple with a bed to her left next to the wall, and a desk with her laptop slightly near that. A glance to her right is a closet and straight in front of her is a canvas portraying the outline of three incomplete bodies. Behind that the sun is rising over the mountains in the distance, causing oranges and pinks to blur in through the window onto the floor. If you step over to the window and looked down into the yard you would see a pool in the right-hand corner, an old rickety swing set, probably not used in years. On the left, a patio with a grill placed in the corner, the table with a yellow flowered table cloth.

She steps towards the closet dropping the towel in the middle of the room and flings open the closet. She pulls on a pair of panties, and clasps on a bra. She then slides a tight red tank top over her chest as she closes the space across her room settling onto the chair in front of her desk. She stretches her arms up over her head and pulls open the lab top on the desk.

[Suddenly her door cracked open and older women with a slightly oval face surrounded by curly brown hair peeked in at her. Light green eyes and a raised eyebrow caused her to sit up in her chair. The woman cleared her throat and tilted her head, causing the girl to bite her lip and bow her head just a little.

“Oh, come on, Mom. I needed it today. Remember, I’m supposed to go in early and help the team,” the girl whined.

Her mother shook her head and slightly smiled at the girl. “Just make sure to let your sister know that she can have the shower first on Monday then, Amber. We have this schedule for a reason,” she replied shaking her head with a laugh as she closed the door.

Seconds later, the girl relaxed into the chair and frowned. 6:42 glowed on the lower right of her computer and she groaned closing the top and sliding it into the red back pack next to the desk. She crossed the small space back to the closet and pulled on a pair of jeans. She snatched a black sweater out of the closet and closed it; heading back over to the desk and picking up the back pack. She sprang across the floor opening the door and closing it seconds later. She stepped right and headed down the hall popping her head into the door next to hers.

“Sorry Lacey, you can have the shower on Monday, I promise but I’m off,” she grinned in at her little sister.

“WHAT? Already?” her sister replied confused.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later about it,” she smiled and waved ducking out and heading down the stairs. She turned left and headed down the hall taking another left and stopping in the kitchen. The smell of roasted coffee and bacon filled the room. Her mother was in front of the stove her hair now pulled into a pony tail and in front of her at the table was an older gentleman with a newspaper in his face. When she stepped into the room he pulled the paper slightly to the side and smiled at her. He had short salt and pepper hair that was slicked back and hazel eyes that just beamed at her.

She stepped over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead “Good Morning Papa” she grinned down at him.

He patted her hand that had landed on the table and smiled up at her, “Good Morning my tiger, up earlier today I see,”

“I have to go in earlier to help set up for the art expo” she replied grabbing a brown paper sack off the counter. 

She turned and grabbed a piece of toast and took a sharp right heading for the front door.

“I’ll see you both later” She smiled at them and they nodded in return. Stepping outside she was greeted right away with the sun on her face and she stopped and tilted her head to the sky as she closed the door behind her. A gentle breeze moved her hair and she wasn’t sure how long she stood there but she was suddenly shaken from her dream world when she heard a whistle. She looked up and smiled, waving enthusiastically at the two people who stood at her gate.

Natalie, the taller of the two girls had should length black hair that was pulled into a bun, her face was kind of square but seemed to fit her serious expression and green eyes that felt like they were staring into your deepest darkest secrets. Her V-neck black tank with a throw over green sweater and black biker boots over her dark jeans helped the dark aura she was giving off.

Katie, on the other hand had ear length black hair that went hand in hand with her darker green eyes. She wore a long sleeve brown shirt and was tucked into her jeans and sneakers. But what made you stop and really look at her even in her boyish demeanor was the beautiful smile that never seemed to leave her face.

“Katie, you do know that it’s still summer and probably like 70 something degrees outside,” the young girl frowned at her friend taking in her outfit. The other girl replied with a snort and a shrug of her shoulders.

“Yeah and we go to school with a bunch of horny bastards that I really don’t want even thinking about looking in my direction,” she retorted eyes resting on the cleavage that was hanging out from the girl. Silence fell over them for a while before they all broke out in laughter, and suddenly took off down the road.

Endless chatter passed between them and it seemed like none of them even thought about breathing the entire almost twenty minutes it took them to walk to their school. As they came close to the front of the school Natalie let out displeasing sigh. Katie snickered and glanced sideways at her friend “If you didn’t want to come in early you didn’t have to you know” she laughed.

Amber’s eyes went wide and she side step quickly landing in front of both of her friends “No way!” she squealed. “We’ve been going to school together since the third day of kindergarten and we can’t stop now, that would totally be like bad luck or something” she frowned at the both of them. Katie’s mouth moved up into a grin and Natalie rolled back on the heels of her feet shaking her head. “Well ladies it’s always a blast, but this paper isn’t going to finish complete itself,” Katie groaned falling into a quick pace towards the school. Amber suddenly snapped to her left her eyes stopping to lingering on the upper branches of some trees. Natalie shifted ever so slightly her eyes also landing on the same spot, after a few seconds they all turned to look at each other. 

“Did you feel that?” Natalie whispered.

“Something’s been off for days now Nat, but I feel things are about to escalate and very quickly,” Amber replied coldly. Both girls said nothing, but slowly progressed towards the school in the same manner steps completely in sync.

The day seemed to drag on until finally the three girls were meeting up to eat lunch. The three of sat under a tree next to the football field watching one of the gym classes. They sat in silence, barely even really touching their lunches. Finally Amber sighed and stood up leaning up against the tree her eyes never leaving the ground in front of her.

“So are we just going to avoid the elephant in the room or what?” Katie sighed and frowned eyes going back and forth between the other two girls.

Soft giggles escaped the lips of the girls as Amber lifted her head and replied, “We all knew this day was coming sooner or later. I guess I was just hoping that it would be later.”

“Sadly I think that would be worse, I mean I would rather it not happen if I was married, and defiantly not if I had kids… that would just be devastating” Natalie scoffed. Amber shifted back and forth on her feet until she finally gave up and just slide down a heavy sigh escaping her lips and she finally settled on the ground.

“It’s still just so... no word I guess” she sighed her head landing in her hands. Katie patted Amber’s knee, all the while trying to form a smile on her face for her friend. Amber tilted her head up and watches a bird’s nest. A smile spreading across her face when what she figured was the mama landed back in the nest chirping at the babies. She giggled a little and turned back to her friends.

“We’ll have to talk after school and decide what our next step will be. The bell is about to ring,” Amber stated just seconds before in the background they could all hear the ding, ding, ding, of the lunch bell sounding off. The three grumpily stood up and slung their back packs on, hesitatingly motivating themselves back into the building.

Sliding into her chair in history class just minutes later and listening to the gossip floating around the room made, Amber giggled ever so slightly. But her mind was nowhere down on Earth after that and even though she knew her teacher was rambling about something, her thoughts drifted. She pictured a glorious garden with so many different flowers that the colors just mold together in such a beautiful sight. A tall tree stands in the distance and a swing hangs down from it blowing in the distance. Her back is on something cold and rough, but her attention is on the figure next to the swing. A beautiful woman with curly waist length blonde hair standing in a white sun dress her hand moving up to move the hair from her face revealing a strictly beautiful woman that couldn’t be any more than twenty something years old. She smiles and waves scrunching up her nose her blue eyes shining as she reopens them. A sadness takes over and her eyes seem so dark and her smile so forced that Amber's stomach turns.

Suddenly she snaps back into reality and glances at the clock to her right. She groaned and hung her head, knowing that she was defiantly going to have to read the chapter herself later tonight. She had to control when she lost herself with more care if it ever happened again, she couldn’t lose herself for forty minutes like that again. Balancing her pencil back and forth between her fingers she glanced out of the classroom and watched the clouds gathering in the distance.

She was back in the garden again; the woman was standing next to the tree again but this time her white dress had a blood stain starting on her stomach and there was blood running down the rest of the dress. She turned her arm reaching out and Amber’s feet were moving before she even knew what was going on. But it seemed the harder and faster she tried to run, the farther away the woman got from her. She stopped slouching ever so slightly, her head hanging down her heart was racing so fast and her breath was barely escaping her lungs. When she lifted her head again the woman’s mouth was gasped open in an excruciating form and blood was now running from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes we sunken in and a dagger was now wedge were the circle of blood was on stomach.

She wiped the tears from her face before anyone could notice what have even happened and glanced once again at the clock. What felt like longer then last time but had only lasted for seconds this time. Slouching down in her chair she reached into her back pack and pulled out a single piece of gum from the front pocket. She quietly removed the wrapper and shoved it into her mouth hoping that this would help focus her attention and maybe even keep her here.

When school had finally ended a sigh of relief escaped from Amber's eyes as she rounded the corner and ended up at Natalie’s locker. She leaned up against the locker next to her friend and closed her eyes.

“You look like hell,” Natalie whispered leaning in her eyes wide with panic.

“I feel even worse” she chocked back at her friend all the while running her hand through her hair and peeking out to watch the hustle and bustle of the other students leaving.

“What happened?” she questions grabbing Amber’s arm and pulling her out into the yard of the school. Before she could answer though they came face to face with Katie who was watching them very closely, an eyebrow raised.

“I keep… drifting,” Amber responded finally after some time.

Both her friends looked at each other and then finally back at her “Are you saying what I think you’re saying….” Katie whispered her eyes darting around the court yard. Amber nodded and surveyed the court yard as well her eyes lingering here and there.

“Yeah….” she groaned rubbing her eyes with her fingers. Nothing else was said as the three of them slowly walked down the side walk.

Out of nowhere a loud crash is heard down the street and the three of them take. Out of breath, they finally came to the scene and what was before them wasn’t a pretty sight. A blue sedan lay over the body of a young girl and her stomach was ripped open from where the car had impacted with her. Cops were pushing people back from the scene and muffled cries could be heard from all around.

“That’s Rebecca, “Katie whispered out of nowhere. Amber stared more closely at the girl and bites her bottom lip. Pretty little Rebecca, everyone in school knew who she was, she was a sweet girl and now she was lying before everyone with her insides hanging out. Amber reached over and squeezed Katie’s hand, and everything came to a blinding halt.

Nothing moved, nobody breathed, and it seemed as if everything had just died. Amber was the first to step forward towards the body but Natalie grabbed her and pulled her back a little, shaking her head at her.

“She’s right Amber, don’t get close,” Katie responded her breath raged. Amber turned to watch her and frowned, her friends face was scrunched and it didn’t look painful but she could tell that she was doing her best not to lose concentration and talking was not a good idea.

Amber curled her hands close to her chest and closed her eyes, slowly she started to control her breathing and then minutes later if you could hear, you would hear the most beautiful song coming from her lips. It wasn’t English but it warmed your heart in a way that words couldn’t explain. She slowly opened her eyes and they shinned with such a piercing, soft, serene, and blue that it just took your breath away. Over by the car the wound on the young girl’s body began to become whole again, the organs returned to their original places and the wound slowly closed itself.

Amber pulled herself out of her trance and grabbed Katie pulling her down the street and down into the alley way. Hot on their tails Natalie followed both and when they were completely gone from sight everything came back in full swing. The hustle and bustle of sounds and smells came crushing back, and while Katie was wheezing trying to pull herself back together. Amber was down on her knees next to the fence hiding behind a trash can, clutching her stomach as she coughed endless amounts of blood.

You could hear the screams and panic from the scene as people screamed zombie and a whole bunch of other words about the suddenly now moving body that only moments ago had been torn up. 

Out of nowhere a small cloaked figured appeared next to Natalie, and Amber pulled herself up wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth facing the person. Nobody moved for a fair amount of time until the cloaked figured slide the hood off unto their shoulders. Before them stood a boy, who was probably no older than ten, but his face told a different story. His face was  
completely sunken in and his eyes had no light left to them, but if you focused hard enough you could see the little bit of green that they use to be. His short shaggy hair was white as freshly fallen slow and seemed so thin and fragile that any attempt to touch it would make it fall out.

“Ladies” he nodded in no general direction.

“I don’t regret anything” Amber stated in a stern voice. The small boy’s eyes drifted to over to her a huge grin sliding across his face, the other two girls twitched slightly and took a step back. Amber stood tall and proud her eyes never wavering while the young boy gracefully walked to stand directly in front of her.

“Your human form does no justice to your true beauty,” he smiled up and her as he took her hands in his and gently placed a kiss on her hand. He let go of her hand and side glanced over at the other two girls “Nor yours dear ladies,” he nodded at them.

“I’m not here to ridicule you…this time,” he turned back to look at Amber his smile fading from the thin pale lips. “There are things of greater importance here,” he stated coldly. Amber slouched slightly while crossing her arms over her chest staring him down.

“You don’t think I don’t know that,” she hissed at him. “I drifted multiple times today and a girl not meant to die; died. So, don’t go even start telling me that she wasn’t supposed to die, because like you I would know too,” she growled. She stared him down and the look on her face alone was telling him to argue with him. He glanced down and noticed her hands clenched at her sides and smiled.

“What exactly are you doing here?” Katie spoke clearing her voice and slightly coughing. The small boy turned around and raised an eyebrow at the young girl. “What?” she squeaked at him all the while her eyes were sending him a challenging look. “You sound like you’ve had much better days my dear, much better days” he grinned at her. Katie shifted her body ever so slightly reaching her hand to her lower back, and his eyes went wide. Natalie snatched her hand from whatever she was going for and shook her head at her, then both eased back into more relaxing positions.

“Your days here are at an end girl,” he stated directing his attention back to Amber. “Something is changing in the wind. Whether that’s good or not I don’t know,” he shook his head as he spoke. A silent understanding stood between the group and Amber's head slightly dropped as she watched a pack of ants making its way in front of her. A sigh she wasn’t sure how long she had been holding in escaped her lips and she lifted her head up. She crouched down grabbing the young boys hand in front of her causing him to bring his full attention back on her.

“Do you know something that you’re not telling?” she asked him her eyes going back and forth across his face watching him very carefully. He tilted his head and just stared at her, eyes never wavering as he took her hand again. He leaned forward towards her and if he would have been breathing she probably would have felt it. But he didn’t breathe and his chest didn’t move, not like a normal person anyway.

“You of all people know that death is only a beginning. Don’t fear it. Don’t run from it, and when the time comes embrace it,” he whispered. Natalie and Katie flinched and stepped forward both their hands going to their lower backs, but Amber lifted her hand and they both stopped dead in their tracks.

“Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?” she whispered back at him her eyes darkening with sadness. He smiled back at her and turned his face placing a gentle kiss and her check and all she could feel was a deep cold sinking into her skin.

Suddenly he was gone and she was staring at the concrete in front of her. Katie and Natalie rushed over to her side and crouched down next to her their eyes filled with concern and fear. 'I’m going to die. My time is up and it’s a ticking time bomb now,' she thought to herself.

Amber was so lost in thought at first that she didn’t hear either of them talking to her. When she finally snapped out of she looked at her two best friends and smiled at them and gently leaned over places quick kisses on both of their cheeks. Both looked at her even more puzzled then before and she just broke out in laughter.

“You guys are worried about this way too much,” she giggled and she stood up and stretched looking up into the big blue sky and just smiling. It felt like the weight of the world was suddenly lifted off her chest. Her time was coming to an end, but before that happened she had some things that needed to be done.


	3. Back to the Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2

“Amber” my mom frowned at me from across the dinner table, “Is everything ok?”

Her attention snapped back to reality and she put on her biggest smile for her mother. “Everything’s fine mom, I’m just a little tired. No big deal.”

“Oh my god, so you you’ll never guess what happened in school today.” Her little sister started with a big grin on her face, and for once in her life she was grateful for the gossip that started at the dinner table that night.

Her thoughts drifted back to earlier and her eyes darkening at the thoughts.

The three young girls were all standing in a park next to a tall oak tree pacing back and forth between each other.

“We just can’t ignore this” Natalie sighed crossing her arms all the while standing in front of Amber blocking her from leaving. Amber sighed and bites the bottom of her lip, her eyes dropping down to the ground in front of her.

Katie raised her hand and stepped between the two of them “This isn’t going to get us anywhere, after all this time the one thing we have is each other and were not going to destroy that, not now when we need each other the most” she shook her head.

Amber and Natalie both glanced over at her then back at each other, Natalie threw her arms up in defeat and stepped to the side. Amber frowned and walked over to her friend placing her hand on her shoulder, making Natalie turn around and look at her.

“This doesn’t have to end the way you think it will Nat” she smiled lightly at her friend.

“No, but we can’t control this. The ball isn’t in are court and I’m not going to lose someone else I care about” she practically screamed, trying to control the level of her voice.

“Oh, I love when we turn into the frickin Brady Bunch” Katie snorted and shook her head. Amber dipped her head down all the while trying to control the giggle that was trying to pass from her lips. Natalie frowned at her friends, putting her hand on face and dragging it down.

“I wish you would both be serious in this” Natalie snapped. Katie raised an eyebrow then quickly stepped forward jabbing her in the chest with her finger “Don’t even think that I’m not serious about this matter, you two are the only two I have.”

“This is exactly why I think we should wait to discuss this later “Amber whispered barely audible all the while shaking her head. “We need to take a step back and reevaluate the situation.”  
The other two girls just continued to stare at her and nobody spoke allowing time to slowly pass as the sun faded in the back swallowing them into a light breeze.

“There’s nothing to reevaluate Amber, you were just given a death sentence what else do we need to really think about” Katie replied solemnly. Amber’s eyes drifted to the small child playing in the sand box across from them.  Life it always seems so simple and planned, like eventually it would all be over and you’d have a spouse someone who can make you happy even when every other day you’re at each other’s throats.  After that it’s a house wherever you decided is going to make you happy and if you want you add the two point five kids to the mix.

In the end, you grow old with each other and if you don’t die first they’re going to, and your kids are left with a hole in their hearts. But does anyone of that really matter? What’s important in life?

“Hello, Earth to Amber” Katie frowned waving a hand in her face.

“Oh yeah sorry” Amber smiled softly back.

“I know you both want to talk about this now but I need a few days I promise I’ll get back to you” Amber smiled at both. “Besides I need to get home for dinner” Amber yelled running from both and smiling.

Amber came back to herself just in time to see her sister getting up from the table. She looked down at her plate, she had picked at most of it and that wouldn’t pass with her parents. Trying her hardest not to think about she forced as much of her dinner down as possible. After everything was said and done, she stood up with her plate and walked into the kitchen. She scrapped what little leftovers into the garbage and set her plate in the sink.

“I’m not feeling so well I’m just going to go and lay down” she smiled over and at her parents then turned and walked to her room.

Upon entering her room, she felt the drastic change in temperature compared to the hallway she had just come from. Her eyes drifted to the small boy from earlier just casually sitting on her bed. He noticed her right away as she entered the room, lifting her head and smiling at her.

“You usually don’t do personal visit” Amber shook her head and laughed.

“The person I’m waiting to cross over isn’t usually a friend” he frowned at her, while she smiled at him and sunk down on the bed next to him.

“Please tell me you’re not going to try and tell me to find a way to fix this” she sighed.

“No” he stated.

“Good, because I’m tired of arguing with people today and you of all people should know that nothing can be done” she turned and smiled at him.

“But I do want you to know that the end of your journey may not be what you think it is” he smiled at her his eyes sparkling with what little life was left in them.

“I don’t understand” she scrunched up her face and frowned at him. He patted her leg and stood to go stand in front of her window.

“With every passing second a new life is born…” he started.

“But with ever new life that is born a different one must end” she finished for him.

“But not every ending is for every” he grinned over at her. She blinked and he was gone, gone from her room and probably gone from this plane entirely. She sighed, and leaned back on her bed, because it was obnoxious when he did that. His whole I’m going to be vague and mysterious and then disappear routine was really starting to get old. She had no time to dwell on him or anything he had said though because just moments later all you could her was soft breathing.

The light slipped through her window earlier the next day and she groaned rolling over, she really regretting picking this room. Somehow though she had ended up in just a tank top her panties and under her blankets, but lord knows how or when. Her thoughts kept drifting in and out but the night was such a blur to her that eventually she gave up and sleep took her over once again.

The sun was higher in the room when she awoke again, which meant staying in bed was no longer an option. She tossed the blankets off and walked over to the closet opening the second drawer on the dresser she pulled out a pair of sweats slipped them on and exited her room.  She slipped down into the kitchen and was greeted by the rest of her family. Her father and sister stared at her while her mother just laughed.

“You really mustn’t have felt good sleeping in so late isn’t like you” she smiled at her.

“Yeah but I feel loads better now, like the world isn’t on my shoulder’s anymore” she grinned back at her. She grabs a glass from the cupboard and went to sit down with her family. Breakfast was the same as it was every weekend, the hustle and bustle of gossip and the daily grind of life.

After heading back up to her room, she slides into her computer chair, opening the lid to the lab top and turning it on. After all the jazz of waiting for it to turn on and putting in her password she opened went to her mail and of course there was a letter from Natalie. She frowned of course but sighed and opened it anyway.

“ _Amber, we still need to talk about what’s going on. You can try and act like it’s not a big deal but that doesn’t mean that the rest of us are just going to shrug this off like you are. Meet us at the mall later today. We know where you live. -Natalie & Katie”_

She couldn’t control the laughter that escaped her lips or the smile that slowly spread across her face. She wasn’t avoiding the situation she just didn’t think to dwell on it if she couldn’t do anything, but she might as well meet up with them. They did apparently know where she lived after all she thought to herself and snorted.

The jean capris and the red tank top she sported fit her very well and went together nicely with her black flats and her hair pulled into a messy bun with a red flower clip holding it all up. All in all, it was cute, aside from the fact that she really didn’t have anyone to impress anyway.

She said her goodbyes to her parents and ran out the door. The walk to the mall wasn’t too bad, a straight path and about thirty minutes she was there. She walked into the doors and didn’t even have to look very far, Natalie and Katie were seated pretty much at the entrance

“I’m just saying…” she walked over to her Natalie start.

“Well don’t stop gossiping on my account” she grinned at her two friends and she sat down. Katie of course laughed while Natalie just frowned.

“Why is everything a joke to you” she asked.

“It’s not I just think that life is short so you should enjoy it while you can” she shrugged her shoulder and smiled at her friends.

“She does have a point.” Katie stated. Natalie glared at the two of them, all the while Amber tried to play the innocent game and Katie just snickered.

“He came to me last night…” Amber retorted solemnly. Both turned and stared at her wide eyed and mouths slightly gaped.

“Seriously…?” Katie finally asked.

“Yeah” Amber shrugged her shoulder and went to get up. She headed towards a soda machine put money in waited for the clink, reached down grabbed the drink and headed back to sit down.

“Soo…are we going to talk about what he said or what? “Katie looked between the two girls.

“I’m not really sure what it is he said” Amber raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

“He was being all cryptic and weird as usual” she shrugged.

“Great so he just basically added full to the fire” Natalie stated.

“Mmhm...I think he was trying to help though…maybe…possible” she grimaced.                       

“He never helps, he always tries…but it never seems to end up that way” Natalie groaned crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair.

“It’s the thought that counts” Amber side glanced and laughed, while Natalie just shook her head at her.

“So? What are we going to do?” Katie asked her eyebrow rising at them. They sat in silence for seconds minutes who really knew, but the rest of the day would be them going back and forth with what little options and resources they had.

When it became dark Amber headed back to her house. As she was crossed the last block before her house the light behind her suddenly went out.

“Well that’s not creepy or ominous at all” she whispered. The night would continue like any other Saturday that she had, spending the time in the living room with the rest of her family watching movies. But this was life; this was the little things that everyone enjoyed. 

Sunday morning came and went like any other day, Amber was excited about the picnic her family had planned today, because like her mother had told her lord forbid if you must sacrifice one Sunday and spend time with your sister. She bounded down the stars and into the kitchen to see if she could help.

“Mom do you need anything?” she asked in a sing song voice, while her mother looked over at her and raised her eyebrow.

“Oh, don’t even think about being all cutesy and getting out of this young lady” her mother retorted. Amber just beamed at her, walking over and wrapping her arms around her “Mom seriously for once I’m just trying to help” she laughed.

All the preparations went along smoothly and as the family of four scrambled into the car, they never thought the day would end the way it did.

-Another World/Another plane-

A tall silhouette of a person was sitting with their head bowed resting on their crossed over hands. A knock on the door startled them from their thoughts as the raised their head. She was strikingly elegant in the face and her eyes were a sparkling gold hue with a touch of green.  She turned in her chair “Enter” she stated in a sweetly dark voice.

The person that came before her was shorter than her but the air around him was so intense that her entire body straightened. Even when he smiled sweetly at her the air around him seemed to twist and the oxygen seemed to dwindle. “I do hope I’m not interrupting anything important” he spoke softly almost in a whisper.

“No of course not” she smiled back at him, all the while standing to show him the respect he seemed to deserve.

“Are you getting everything in order?” he tilted his head slightly; she offered him the seat that she just had.  He smiled but waved his hand in a no thank you sort of manner.

“Everything’s all set” she nodded in response.

“Then for now all we can really do is wait.” He stated. Her body slightly shifted to lean back along the wall she was next to her eyes narrowing.

 She waved her hand around “So what now we just wait while also letting people die when we could possible do something about it.”

“Ah see, but there’s that nasty little word possible” he pressed his lips together and side glanced at her. Silence over took the room and as the minutes ticked by them just stood watching each other. In their minds though they were assessing what could but said or possible even done.

A sigh escaped from her mouth “I’m just saying were really going to rely solely on her, she’s living a different life now and were just going to take that away and throw her into this chaos. It just doesn’t seem right.”

“Your right it’s not right and it’s probably not fair either, but were out of options and she’s the best choice” he replied shrugging. A knock at the door was followed by a tall somewhat muscular man with mostly shaven black hair, his eyes were a dark blue they almost looked black but what caught your attention was that his ears. The bottom of them looked human but once you reached the top they started to spiral into ram’s horns.

“Magnus is something the matter?” she questioned her voice lowering in tone. His eyes darted over in her direction “No I was just seeing if maybe you needed my assistance.”

“No were fine, thank you though” She smiled sweetly at him. He nodded in response and retreated from the room the only sound that followed was the click of the door.

“Well I’ll be off then. There are still a couple things that must be prepared “He retreated slowly to the door. His hand slide around the door knob “Oh and Miss Hira please remember that all things happen for a reason and with each death that is forced upon on us a beautiful knew life is born” he smiled, and it caused shivers down her spine.

She stood in silence for a couple of minutes before she herself decided that if things were in motion already she might as well join the entire ruckus. She reached for the door opening it and coming face to face with Magnus.

“Magnus you really worry too much” she giggled, as he scratched the back of his head.

“I don’t like him, he never lifts a finger. Always making people do his dirty work” he responded his eyes darkening.

“Let him move his pieces as he sees fit my love. In the end, the most important piece will make their own moves” she placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned towards it and kissed a small smile across his lips.

-Back-

The picnic was going great the gentle breeze made it the perfect temperature and the idle chit chat that passed between them was going along nicely. Everything was going along smoothly and the day was ending, it wasn’t long before they were packing up and getting everything settled back into the car.

“Oh dear I forgot the blanket back on the grass” her mother sighed and put her finger against her mouth. “Not a problem mom! I’ll get it” Amber smiled a darted back towards the park. Her eyes darted back and forth between the street and no cars were coming so she quickly darting across the street. She grabbed the blanket and darted back towards the street, she stopped and her eyes darted once again to both sides.

She didn’t see it coming and she never felt it either, not until all she could see was the asphalt out of the corner of her eye. She tried as hard as she could to move her body but no matter what she did nothing seemed to want to work for her. She tried to call out to her family, not even a sound escaped her lips, nothing came out it seemed like even her breath was gone.

She heard a piercing scream, but no matter how hard she tried to focus on the location she never figured out where it was coming from. Everything seemed to be failing her, she couldn’t move she couldn’t hear, and it seemed like her eyes were now going out. Everything was blurring together shapes and colors nothing was making sense anymore; it was all a great big jumble.

She was beginning to think that someone could possibly be holding her, but she wasn’t sure. It felt warm, no wait it was cold….so very cold or at least she though it was cold. Was it cold? Was she warm still, she couldn’t really tell for sure anymore? She remembered this one time and she didn’t know why this memory popped into her head, but it just did. It was years ago when she decided that even though she was told to come inside she was going to be a child and stay out for a couple more hours. She laughed to herself that was the biggest mistake she ever made, lots of hot chocolate later, combined with a heater blanket and she still ended up with a cold that last for almost a week.

Wait was, was she dying…so this is what it felt like to die. Was she really dying though? Was this what she was doing? She was losing herself; well I guess in the long run it wasn’t so bad. But she would have liked for this not to happen in front of her family. Was this really the end? No this was only the beginning she thought to herself as her eyes finally became so heavy. Darkness that’s all it was now.


	4. Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 3

_“I’ll never forget the day I meet you, it was cold and the sky was dark, but what stuck out the most was that even in all the darkness, including all the black you were wearing your heart and soul shinned so bright at me and I couldn’t help but love you.”_

A small girl wearing a soft blue sun dress stood under a tall Willow tree gently running under the branches playing with the leaves as they dance all around her; her shoulder golden blonde hair gently moving with the wind. A woman called to her from a distance, she turned her eyes were such a glorious blue and they danced and shined in the sun. Stopping her playing, she frantically waved to the woman and then bolted towards her.

“Rose slow down my love, the world isn’t going anywhere” the woman giggled as she disheveled her hair. Rose just looked up at the woman with the biggest semi- toothless grin she could muster “Momma I love you” she cried wrapping her arms around the woman. She smiled down at her as she took her hand, and they walked away from the beautiful field she had been hiding at into a city of marble and stone.

“Rose whatever happens don’t listen ok” she smiled sadly down at the small girl and squeezed her hand.

Two men walked up to them one, the first wasn’t a young man but he wasn’t exactly old either mostly probably in his earlier thirties but his hair was white as freshly fallen snow and his eyes where a luscious green. The second man was defiantly younger late twenties if anything but his was also white the only difference besides his blue green eyes that reminded you of the ocean on a calm summers day was that his hair was curly.

“Lady Juni it’s always a pleasure” the younger of the two-stated nodding at her, the other man just grunted and looked down at Rose.

“Half breed” he hissed through his teeth. Juni pulled her slightly behind her as she smiled at the two men “Oidche. Abhain, it’s always nice to see you as well.” Oidche side glanced at Juni and snorted in response.

“Juni the council is still discussing what you asked for, but I promise we’ll get back to you as soon as we can” Abhain stated distracting the two from the sound that was just made. Oidche’s eyes averted back down the Rose; she was just standing behind her mom rocking on the heel of her feet with the biggest smile on her face.

They were both distracted so he went to level with her; her big blue eyes just stared at him her smile never wavering. Suddenly she pulled a red rose from behind her and just held it in front of him. He retracted ever so slightly but holding his ground he reached up and took the flower from the child his lips twitching as if he was about to smile.

He came too when Juni spoke “Rose sweetie come along” she smiled holding her hand out to her, Oidche stood and watched as the two walked away from him.

“Mommy he doesn’t seem so bad” Rose smiled up at her mother. Juni just smiled down at her daughter “Oh?”

“Maybe lonely but not bad” she wiggled out of her mother’s hand and bolted. Her mother just smiled and laughed following her. The further they headed into town the more established even well off it became. The people seemed to hold themselves up; like they were in a different light then others.

It came out of nowhere; clouds came out of nowhere and the sky darkened, the cold air moved in suddenly settling all around.  Everyone looked to the sky, and then bustled away as quickly as they could rubbing their hands along their arms.

Rose was so distracted by all the different people and smells that when she felt the cold air hit her and she finally came to; she had no clue where she was. Lost and alone she did the first thing that came to her she walked up to the closest person she could find and tugged on their shirt. The man shook her off and continued; she tried this again and again getting the same reaction from everyone.

 “They’re not going to pay attention, well not unless you’re from this area and since your lost I’m guessing you’re not” a kind of tall lanky girl with black hair pulled into a bun on the side spoke from behind a book. She gently placed the book down in her lap bright red eyes meeting hers. Glancing closer she was wearing a black off the shoulder dress that went completely down to past her feet, her shoes were a simple pair of black ankle boots.

“Oh, I see…” Rose shuffled between her two feet sullenly. The other girl sighed and rolled her eyes jumping down from the little spot she had been hiding on.

“Come on let’s get you back home” she grabbed Rose’s hand and started pulling her.  Rose stumbled surprised at first but the sudden kindness, but a grin slipped over her lips and she gripped the hand in hers even tighter.

“What are you doing here anyway do you even know where you’re at?” the other girl scrunched her nose at Rose. She glanced over at the other girl tilting her head to the side just a little bit, biting her lip and suddenly casting her gaze down.

“I was here with my mother. We come here sometimes and I’ve never actually asked why though” she replied softly tugging on the bottom of her dress. The other girl snorted in reply and glance back and forth then softly pulled them both forward.

“What’s your name?” Rose asked. The other girl turned back towards her; her face was dark and distant. She never responded instead she let go of the girl’s hand and pointing directly to her mother. Her eyes light up and she glanced slightly to her right her mother was there and oh was she frantic and steaming. She frowned and shifted back and forth on her feet “Great…she’s upset.”  The other girl laughed and slapped her on the back and slight smile crossing her lips “Well of course she’s made she’s your mother and you got lost.”

Rose positioned herself to start sprinting, before she could take off a voice behind her distracted her “My name is Natasha.”

Rose turned back and smiled brightly at the girl before bolting forward after a quick sprint she jumped into her mother’s arms.

“Rose, oh Rose…” was all she heard before she drowned out her mother’s tearful hello, because her attention was once again on the young girl that she had just met. She craned her head ever so slightly and smiled back at her; the only girl laughed slightly and nodded her head before she turned and literally disappeared.

Her head was suddenly grabbed and turned towards her mother; it was then that she burst into tears. She wrapped her small arms around her mother as tight as she could grasping at anything she could get her hands on.

“It’s ok little one, I’ve got you” her mother sang into her ear.  She picked her up and held her to her chest whispering repeatedly that everything was ok.

Rose leaned back a little and wiped the tears that were rushing down her face on the back on her hands, her mother giggled and smiled at her rubbing their noses together.

~Almost a year later~

“Rose I refuse for you to be late…I fought way too hard for this little one” Juni yelled. Rose came bounding down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. Juni just laughed and took her hand pulling her quickly out of the house

The walked to their destination was quiet but scenic; so many different kinds of trees, flowers and bushes surrounded them for miles down the broken down cobblestone path. The sound of rushing water and birds chirping in the distance was always seemed to be so majestic in the morning.

 They emerge out of the clearing and came into the view of the beautiful city of marble and stone. They took a turn to the left instead and heading into a clearing just next to the city. A small old red building stood in front of them; glass windows with an arch way with no door caught your focus. This day though the thing that would stand out above the breathing taking building was the children walking toe-to-toe with the parents all heading towards the old building.

“Now remember little one just take it one day at a time, don’t push yourself and above all else be yourself” Juni pulled her hand, bringing them both to a stop. She smiled and bent down cupping her hand in her face, her eyes seemed to be glimmering with specks of water and it was then looking into her mother’s eyes she could see just how old she really was.

“I’ll be ok momma, you taught me to be strong” she chirped at her mother. With one last squeeze to her mother’s hand she smiled, then bolted off towards the building.

Excitement and adrenalin were suddenly pumping through her veins at such a high level that she never saw it coming. Suddenly though everything seemed to be a blur and the ground was coming at her faster then she could comprehend. She had collided with the ground, dirt completely covered her and her entire body just ached.

“Stupid little half-bred” someone hissed at her as the completely walked over her.

“The only stupid one here is you. For some reason, you seem to lack the ability to act your age let only have courtesy to others around you” a familiar voice spoke from the back of the crowd. Rose lifted her head ever so slightly and she knew just from the voice that it was, but a small smile crossed her face when she saw Natasha none the less.

She didn’t recognize the girl the next to her though; at least she thought it was a girl. Her black hair was barely even going past her ears so it could be a boy, and the simple red t-shirt and black pants weren’t doing much to say otherwise. The snort that came from the person after that was also slightly deep.

Murmurs swept through the crowd as everyone parted rushing to act like nothing had even happened. Natasha and the person next to her came to rest right next to Rose and for a moment it seemed like there was compassion in her eyes and she wanted nothing more to reach down and help her up, but she didn’t, no one did for that matter.

After bringing herself back to her feet she did her best to dust herself off, fixing little parts of her outfit and sweeping her hair out of her face.

The silence as she entered the small class was to say the least awkward, but she did her best to hold her head high as she made her way to the back corner of the class. When she looks up for the first time her teacher really caught her attention for some reason there was just something about her she was tiny couldn’t be more than 5’4 if anything, but her hair was a vibrant forest green with a slight curl to it at the bottom and her eyes shined so; shimmered even with such a brilliant amethyst that you couldn’t help but watch her. If her looks were anything then the way she held herself up was another story all together, but looking at her you know if anyone dared to actual challenge her; a challenge they would get.

 Nobody talked to her, let alone even look at her the entire day but that never stopped her from attempting to be there, to be someone. She raised her hand, nodded even though it didn’t matter and smiled when no one looked. By days end she stayed in her seat when everyone else left staring out the window with dark almost dead eyes. She sighed and looked around and jolted up in her chair when she noticed the teacher in front of her with the biggest smile on her face.

“I bet you your mother is going to be so proud of you” she grinned as she knelt in front of the girl and place a small chocolate on her desk.

“You shouldn’t talk to me” Rose whispered back with a frown. The teacher all but laughed at her shaking her head “And why is that little one?” Its then that Rose really got a good look at the woman in front of her, the woman that knelt before with her skin being slightly tinged green but it was her eyes that made you stare, they were amethyst they were beautiful, old, powerful and shining. She made you look at her; she made you see that she was something not of the “normal” world. But really you just kept coming back to her eyes, her beautiful eyes that pulled you in had a little something more there, and when you look you saw everything: mountains standing tall, rivers gentle flowing and so many different colors of flowers dancing around in fields.

 “Hey there little one come back” a voice called to her from a distance, but why was it from a distance she was just in the classroom with her teacher now where was she? The room she stood in now was huge and cold; why was it so cold? A figured stood before her, wait that wasn’t a figure that’s a….

Suddenly she was back in her body her teacher standing over her fear clearly in her eyes. She lifted her head ever so slightly her desk in front of her well the three desks in front of her were moving; though looking around the entire room was suddenly moving she thought with a frown.

“Welcome back little one” she looked up at her teacher and blink quit a few times, causing her to laugh and smile down at her. “Here you need to eat this” she sighed shaking her head picking up the candy she had placed on her desk into her hand.

“I don’t understand how is chocolate going to fix this?” She replied waving her hand around.

“Well if it was normal chocolate it wouldn’t but I carry those around for this reason” her teacher chuckled at her. Rose was suddenly very confused but she always did enjoy a lovely rich piece of chocolate, so without hesitation she popped the tiny piece into her mouth. 

Suddenly everything seemed to go back together, well at least the room had stopped spinning and she had only one teacher standing before her.

“I don’t understand I wasn’t her at least not spiritually” Rose frowned trying to comprehend what exactly had just happened. Her teacher raised an eyebrow and studied her in surprise, all before pulling the seat behind her under her as she sat down. “Now how exactly do you know that little one? You’re not old enough to even grasp mind projections” she smirked at her with the same look of pride her mother never failed to give her and her heart skipped just a little bit.

“It’s not really all that hard to grasp” she shrugged her shoulders and grinned. “I mean if you had to explain it I guess the best way would be picturing that you’re a bird and your flying, but your flying from say someone else’s view point” she scrunched up her nose trying to pick the right words. “Oh, but how exactly do you get to the other view point?” her teacher responded still studying her. “Mmm well now that’s the hard part to explain, like mmm” she stumbled on the words as she brought her finger up to pinch her nose.

“Say were just sitting her like we are, but we both hear something outside if you have the physic or even a little bit of a six sense but the other person doesn’t you can still form a bond with the, with permission of course that would allow you to see through them to figure out the best way to deal with the situation….” She stopped and placed her face in her hand. “That about doesn’t even make any sense now that I think about what I just said.” Her teacher busted out in a fit of laughter and tousled her hair “Well it’s not very easy to explain to begin with but I still know what you’re trying to say.”

“That doesn’t explain why you know it though that’s a pretty high-level ability for someone your age” she leaned back in the chair and raised an eyebrow at her. “No what isn’t making sense in this situation is you giving me permission to consider your psyche teacher” the small girl’s eyes darkened.  

The woman before her grinned and just for a brief second it seemed like perhaps her teacher had fangs; but wait did she actually see that or did she just pull a trick over her face. “Ms. Aquestra I don’t believe it’s in the teacher’s code book to torment or scare your children” Natasha retorted coldly.

Aquestra smirked towards the other girl as she put her hands up in a defeat like manner “Tsk Tsk so touchy aren’t you Nat.” Rose hesitantly glanced between the two not entirely sure who she should keep her eyes on. Natasha nonchalantly walked over to the desk she had from early grabbed the notebook she left on it and walked back over to the door.

“Rose class is over” she tilted her back at the girl “Perhaps it would be best for you to leave now.” Rose collected her belongings and scurried off after the other girl, only pausing for a second her voice high in octave “See you tomorrow Ms Aquestra” she piped.

“This is going to be a very interesting year” the woman smirked and disappeared leaving a slight almost burn mark on the floor. 

Rose stumbled out of the small building and look around in optimism that she would finally be able to talk to her again if just once. Unfortunately, her heart dropped when she scanned her surroundings and she ducked her head down in defeat. A chuckle caught her attention from the left of the building and she perked up eyes landing on the other person that she had seen early.

“Don’t seem so bummed little flower” the dark-haired person snickered stepping forward. Rose stood at attention watching every movement “I don’t want any trouble” she sighed hoping that any confrontation would be avoided.

“I’m not here to start anything really” the person laughed putting her hands up in surrender. She looked Rose up and down then leaned up against the building “So you got to be something special, right?” she sneered.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about” Rose responded with utter confusion on her face. The other girl sighed and got off from the wall and walked right over to Rose and placed a hand on her shoulder making her tense up. “Nat likes you, for whatever reason she does” she smiled for the first time. “Which makes you an interest to me because she doesn’t like anyone…” she started then stopped glancing off to the side for a quick second before she turned back and continued “I’m pretty sure she doesn’t even like me, puts up with me if anything” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Um…I think you have it wrong. If anything, I feel like I just annoy her” she bowed her head and almost whispered back at the girl. “I thought she was going to help me early, but she didn’t.” The other person broke out in a fit of laughter and grinned back at her. “Oh Hun, no she helped you. Nat wouldn’t have even thought about helping anyone else out in that situation, believes we all got to make our own stand in the world.” She chirped with air quotes. Rose smiled slightly and a small giggle escaped her lips as she fully took in the person in front of her “Um…are you a boy or a girl” she asked with a confused look on her face.

“Last time I checked sadly was still a girl” she smirked and did a slight frown face. Rose full on giggled after that point and extended her hand towards the other girl “I’m Rose” she beamed. The girl’s eyebrows raised for a slight second and she extended her hand back at the girl “Of course you are.” Rose frowned slightly and stepped back ever so slight “Oh yeah I guess you would know that name.”

“I’m not afraid of you and I won’t judge you based solely on that name” she smiled just a little sadly back “I’m Aki by the way.” 

 

“Aki there you are. I’ve been looking for you…. what are you doing” Natasha frowned looking between the two girls. “Oh, you know me Nat, just making new friends” she winked over at Rose, which made her giggle.

“Uh huh” Natasha replied unconvinced.

“Well it’s been lovely chatting with you little flower, hopefully we’ll do this again soon” she grinned at me before her and Natasha both disappeared.

Rose couldn’t have been any happier that day when she went home and told her mom about her new friends. She was so excited to go back; she finally had a little bit of hope that things weren’t going to be so bad. That day though she would cherish it like it was one of the best days she ever had though and for good reason.

Going back the next day Aki wasn’t the bright and cheerful person she had meet, her eyes were dark, emotionless and there was a tiny cut on her lip. She was acting like she didn’t even know Natasha and I think that was the straw that broke the camel’s back as they say.

School… boring, dull, dry, horrible school it doesn’t seem to matter if your human or not, school is the one place that seems to make or break a person…. Hell, I think that’s a better name for school.

~Present~

Bright lights, blinding pain, it seemed like her ears were on fire; if possible her whole body was on fire. But it was more than that the pain going through her body was indescribable but at the same time it felt like dying…. why does it always go back to that? Death the final journey of life always seems to play more of a part than it lets on.

So painful, breathing was taking so much more effort than it should be. Deep breaths she kept repeating to herself as she tried to regain control of her body. Deep breaths and wiggle something she was repeating to herself now.

A noise startles her and she tries to focus on getting at least one of her senses to work. A gurgling noise, now she’s hearing a gurgling noise is it coming from her; it seems like it could be coming from her. She thinks someone’s holding her now; so, she does the only thing you can think of…struggle. Someone’s talking to her now but she has no idea what their saying.

“Sshh Rose, come on need you to come back to the world right about now” a female voice whispered to her. A growl could be heard after that and when her eyes focused she was the only one in the room, well the only human one in the room anyway.

In front of her stood what you could call a dog, but it wasn’t a dog it was gray and black and its form wasn’t whole it was melting like someone had dipped it in acidic and what was left of it had walked away. Its head lifted and emptiness looked at her, where its eyes should have been nothing but a hollow empty shell. It snarled white teeth bearing at her and she knew exactly what was staring down at her: cinfuris.

Her body was still recovering and she had no way to defend herself, which made this situation in her book not going in a good direction; the only thing that was giving her an edge in this situation was the glass that was “protecting” her right now.

The creature lunged at the glass and it rattled ever so slightly as Rose braced herself on the back of the glass. Without hesitation, it lunged again this time causing the glass to crack at the top. Rose’s eyes widened as she glanced back at the creature as it positioned itself to attack again.

Her head was spinning but she had to think of something fast, cinfuris where known for being reluctant, stories of their heads latching onto their victims even after death. Which meant Rose had to deal with it fast, come to think of it she was going to have a lot to deal with; if she got out of this situation alive.  A glance to the upper part of the container and she knew that this would be the last time the creature needed to ram itself towards her anyway. The crack that had started just barely at the top was now slowly making its way down.

Without further hesitation, it lunged again towards the glass and it shattered bits and pieces in bedding in her skin in the process. Her sense of smell was overcome with the most intense smell of rotting flesh, dirt and something else, like the acid that was being poured onto flesh, it was there and attaching every sense making her head spin even further.  

A dance began between the two both watching even the slightest breath that escaped from the other, watching waiting for the other to make the next move. But the dance continued and neither knew for how long, but it seemed that the creature had lost its patience lunging one more time and in this fraction of a second she grabbed a large piece of glass. Clutching the glass in her hand she waited for the right moment; it seemed she had lost it though because before she knew it the creature was on top of her snapping, growling, drooling in anticipation and in doing so had dropped her only weapon.

The best she could do though now was to hold the beast back, her hands upon its shoulders trying her best to keep it at bay. It snaps she dodges and that’s all it was; becoming a game between the two of them. She was losing what little strength she had and if she wasn’t careful she was going to lose this fight. She closed her eyes breathed in and moved sharply to her left grabbing the glass she had dropped just moments before. She clutched it in her hand as the creature lunged one last time at her sinking its teeth into her shoulder.

She screamed and tears streamed down her face, gasping and wheezing she attempted to pull herself back together, seconds later she plunged the glass into the creatures side a sound between a growl and a whine emitting from the creature as it jumped back growling or what could possibly be hissing at her.

She scrambled to her knees and went to grab other piece of glass, shuttling through tiny useless pieces panic rang throughout her body. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the silhouette of what she was hoping was someone here to help her.

The next thing she knew the creature was pinned to the wall and a woman was standing over her frowning at her with this look of annoyance.

“Don’t even start Rain” she groaned back at the woman. The woman turned away from her stretched her arms behind her back and cracked her neck. “I didn’t say anything” the woman retorted with a snort.

Rose shook her head sighing all while the woman and everything else finally coming into view. The woman before her wasn’t tall but she stood tall; her blonde hair was pulled up on the right side, curls dancing as she moved and her eyes shined almost a silvery blue.  The blood red shirt she wore was laced up the front and had a lace trimming surrounding the edges as well a slight turn from the woman and the shirt also seemed to have a hood, pale blue jeans and black ankle strapped boots seemed to finish it off.

“Uh…I can’t believe someone’s already trying to take me out” she groaned running her hand down her face. Rain snorted and stepped towards the creature suddenly retrieving a fan that was protruding out of its head. On closer inspection, it seemed like a simple fan draped in beautiful red velvet with blue droplets speckled across it, that is of course expect for the spikes coming out of the ends, but those disappeared with a simple touch to the bottom of the fan.

“You really didn’t expect this Rose” she shook her head and turned back to the woman “I’m surprised this mutt is all that was sent really” she shrugged in a nonchalant manner. “Sadly, you have a point there” Rose sighed and leaned back against the container her eyes dropping just slightly, sudden movement caught her attention and she was staring up at Rain.

Rain looked down at her and for the first time since their encounter her eyes seemed to finally show emotion and sadness at that. “That’s not a look you usually have on your face” Rose snorted at the same time positioning herself to stand. Rain without hesitation offered her hand and Rose smiled grasping the offered hand and lifted herself up.

Pain shoot through her body and she hissed, her legs were barely holding her up now; she didn’t have time to even think about the condition she was in though.

“Rose there’s plenty of time. Right now, you need to focus on getting your body back to full health.” Rain frowned leaning in and placing herself as much under Rose as she could. Rose turned and smiled at the other girl “I didn’t know you cared so much” she grinned with amusement in her voice.

“Shut up” Rain rolled her eyes in response.

“Your wrong though Rain…” Rose started, and her eyes drifted over to the door “We don’t have time for me to heal” she sighed.


	5. Walk through the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

Fresh air…she wouldn’t even know how to begin to describe the smells surrounding her let alone how relaxing and just amazing it was to be able to breathe that smell. Rose took in a deep breath and smiled looking over at Rain and slightly jabbing her in the side “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“What rotting carcasses of animals and people that millions breath in with with also that slight hint of who knows what else” she raised an eyebrow. Rose frowned “How come you have to make everything so cynical?” The two continued to have a raised eyebrow stare for quite a while after that until both broke into uncontrollable laughter.

“I guess cynical would be the best way of describing me” Rain frowned and suddenly her body slumped down just enough for Rose to look at her in concern. Rain clutched her head in her hand and groaned “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“You ok?” Rose questioned.

“Oh, you know peachy if that’s the world you want to use in this situation” Rain wiggled her eyebrows.

“Is someone trying to get a hold of you?” Rose questioned. Rain shook her head with a slight laugh “We both know they haven’t talked to me in quite some time, don’t see them heading that way anytime soon” Rain replied nonchalantly.

Rose just nodded no further conversation after that was really needed anyway; there would be plenty of time for that later. From there they just walked, well Rain did most of the walking for the both really.

Beautiful Oaks, Maples and Birch’s, loamed all around them as far as the eye could see; not to mention all the flowers and bushes that littered the ground around those. The sky was light blue with small groups of clouds filling the sky; it was a beautiful day given the circumstances.

The sky shifted to a light gray and the wind slightly picks up “You would think this would be the perfect moment for something to chirp or growl in the background” Rain laughed. A howl echoed in the distance and Rose pinched her lips together hiding her smirk.

“That’s totally not sinister or anything” Rain frowned. Rose went to respond but something shifted in the bushes to the left of them. They both stopped abruptly “Rose I have to put you down for a second you think you’ll be ok?” Rose just nodded in response as Rain carried her over towards a tree.

Rose slumped down and leaned back against the tree at the same time accepting the dagger that Rain was reaching back and handing to her. Rain then reached down into her boots and pulled out not one but two of the fans she had earlier.

“I know you’re out there” she retorted. A human, no the creature that emerged from the shadows wasn't human and from the looks of it; it never was. What was left of it was now decaying, slowly sagging off even dripping to the ground in some areas. Somehow it had accumulated debris from its surroundings as it had bits and pieces of twigs and moss growing from it. Its eyes were so sunken in and gone from the world; you would have to double look to even notice let alone understand the fact that the creature seemed to be in a constant seizure.

“Oh, wonderful a zerif” Rain snorted. The creature’s eyes darted around in great panic all the while making a piercing cry of pain.

“Rain if we just stand here quietly it won’t hear us and will eventually leave” Rose whispered.

“Yeah totally not my thing just to stand here quietly and wait for it to leave, besides we don't have the time to wait for it leave either” Rain replied while slowly bending down to pick up a rock. Rose rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration.  Rain tossed the rock up and down a couple times in her hand before throwing it and hitting the creature right in the eye.

It screamed and ran, but unlike most creatures it zig zagged its way towards them. “Oh look, it thinks it’s smart or something” Rain smirked, flicking her wrist she opened her fans and brought them up to her face. Clicking the bottom of the fans, releasing the blades she then launched one forward landing it on the shoulder of the creature.

She re positioned the fan just in time as the creature went in to grabbed her, she dodged with ease turning sharply just in time to grab the fan that was lodged in the creature’s shoulders and slide it down. At the same time, she used her other fan to slice into the creature’s neck.

Blood flowed from the shoulder but mostly from the neck; as she stood up nonchalantly flicking her blades back closed again, going to stand next to Rose in the process.

“Well this has been fun and all, but I think it’s time we get going before more of them decide to show up” she bent down and picked Rose up around the waist.

“You don’t need to keep helping me I may be weak, but I’m not completely helpless” Rose tried to free herself from her grasp.

“It’s fine we don’t really have any other choice right now” Rain replied.

The dirt beneath their feet shifted as they gradually made their way again. They traveled for a while before finally breaking into an area that a stream ran through. Rain walked them over and let go of Rose allowing her to slowly sit down.

Being here reminded her of her childhood; the different kinds of smells from trees, newly growing flowers and moss, the water making its way ever so peacefully along. It was nostalgic to say the least; she knew if she really wanted to she could bring up a good memory of the past right now, but it’s the past and like they say there’s no time like the present.

She glanced over at Rain who was bringing her hands up to her face and sipping water, her eyes going dark and sadness quickly passing through them before she herself was leaning forward and taking sips of water.

“How bad is it?” Rose spoke out of nowhere. Rain sighed and stood up wiping the excess water on her jeans, she turned and her eyes were filled with such a deep sadness that Rose couldn’t help the single tear that fell.

“Let’s just say it isn’t pretty” Rain exhaled softly making her way to plop down next to Rose. She leaned back on her hands and stared up at the sky “You know I guess I was praying that maybe this whole thing would resolve itself.” She side glanced at Rose “But that’s just wishful thinking huh?”

A sad smile played along Rose’s lips “You would think, but for some reason as the years have gone by we’ve become more naive and rash.”

“Rain I’m not going to ask anymore of you after this, is said and done” she waved her hand around at the situation before them. “And before you go and say that its fine…This isn’t going to end the way anyone thinks it will. We’re going to be tested, pushed past our limits, and above all else most of us are going to die…” She spoke softly.

“This is my journey, my responsibility” Rose laughed.

“Are you done?” Rain challenged in a somewhat dark voice.

“I want to know who told you this was your burden to bear, because I would really love to punch them in the face” Rain retorted. She gave a soft smile and placed her hand on Rose’s shoulder “I’m not…” she started to say, but a noise caused them both to stir looking in the direction of the noise.

A well-muscled man emerged from the shadows in a dark grey suit, a white slightly buttoned-down dress shirt stood out underneath it. His long brown hair framed his face but went along with the sharp goatee he was sporting. His eyes were a startling sunset orange with a yellowish ting mixed in and seemed to add to the sharp vibe he seemed to be giving off.

“Great… as if this day wasn’t bad enough” Rain groaned. Rose on the other hand had a big smile spreading across her face.

“Mason!” Rose squealed in delight. A grinned spread across the man’s faces as he fully emerged from the shadows and made his way towards them.

“Lady Rose” he exclaimed as he picked her up in a tight hug and spun her around. He set her down gently and turned to Rain who was staring at him with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face “Rain” we winked at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed “Mason.” Rose furrowed her eye brows and shifted her eyes between the two “Alright I missed something in the time I was gone didn’t I. So, what’s the story Morning Glory?”

“No!” Rain yelled her face turning slightly red, while he just grinned finally revealing his fangs.

“Uh huh, because that’s totally not a dead giveaway or anything” Rose stared her down.

“Relationships between different species is taboo and between the two of us highly unlikely” Rain retorted as her finger went back and forth between them. Mason just raised an eyebrow while, Rose once again pursed her lips together in attempt to hide a smile creeping on her face. Rain re-crossed her arms “Besides if I remember correctly we have more important things to discuss. First and for most what are you doing here?” her eyes drifted towards Mason's silhouette.

A grin passed over his lips “Oh you know Paul’s throwing one of his tantrums about not being able to be here himself so I got sent in his place because lord forbade if sometimes happens to Rose” he smiled over at her.

Rose frowned and pursed her lips “I’m not a child he doesn’t always have to make sure I’m OK I mean seriously” she pouted. Rain laughed “yeah that look on your face is not helping your case hun.”

Rose stuck her tongue out at Rain causing both her and Mason to laugh and Rose to sulk even further, if that were even possible.

“Besides who will be your knight in shining armor if not me “he smiled and sent a wink in Rain’s direction. Rain slightly turned her head trying to cover the smile that was making its way on her face.

Rose shifted her gaze between the two a look of confusion and annoyance on her face before her hands went into the air and turned away from them exasperated.

Rain rubbed up and her arms suddenly noticing that it had become colder than when they had arrived “We need to figure out where were going to sleep tonight” she tilted her head in thoughtfully manner.

“Oh! Now you’re just completely avoiding the topic from earlier completely” Rose grinned and shook her head while looking around; the sun in the distant was telling them if they were lucky that had a couple hours before nightfall.

Rose put a hand up to her mouth stifling the yawn that was trying to escape; her body was so out of it right now she hadn’t even noticed she was this tired.  “Alas you’re right though, we need a place to sleep hopefully where we don’t have to take turns” she replied with a slight head nod.

“You know I’m willing to offer my services” Mason responded. A look of annoyance crossed over Rain’s face while Rose just laughed and responded, “That’s sweet, but we can’t take the chance that you won’t be able to function fully tomorrow.”

“No, he’s going to being leaving is what you mean” Rain hissed through her teeth. Rose raised an eyebrow “You know that fact that you don’t want him around is adding to this fire of curiosity that’s growing within me” she squinted her eyes slightly and grinned.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, besides…” Rain cut herself off and hastened to her side grabbing her arm and leaning next to her ear “Right now we can’t trust anyone Rose, I know you’ve known him for years I understand he’s a dear friend but, if you want to get all technical…you shouldn’t even be trusting me” she whispered. Listening to Rain’s voice Rose noted the drop in her voice and it hurt, but she was right.

Trusting anyone right now could possibly lead this mission in to ruins, and no matter what she couldn’t let that happen. She pursed her lips together and dropped her head; she needed to think just a minute if anything. Concentrating in her mind to push everything away, out of sight of mind as some would say.

The echo of silence in her mind didn’t last long, because she was startled by a roar at least that’s what it sounded like, but honestly she didn't wanna stick around to find out. Her head shooting up she considered the distance, in a few seconds though reality brought her back. Well more the sudden cold draft that had passed by them did if anything.

“Aquestra” she whispered.

Rain looked at her slightly confused “What?” she questioned. Rose chuckled “I know where we can go, if we can make it there” she responded back.  She hesitated for a moment though, thinking back to what Rain said, could she trust her I mean really trust her Aquestra had always been there in some way, besides she also had to take into account who Aquestra really was. 

When it came down to it though, there were no other options; she had to put her faith in someone and Aquestra was always the best person for misguided faith if anything.

No words were spoken between the three, if anything they were hoping that the energy they weren’t spending on idle chit chat would help push their legs as far as they needed them to go. Besides not talking right now was probably for the best; by this time the sun was beginning its decent meant they weren’t alone anymore and staying on their toes was the only thing that was going to keep them alive.

It was becoming harder for her to breathe, she knew she was pushing it way more than she should be but right now she was the weakest and it was getting to her if anything. If they needed to fight in the next couple seconds she wouldn’t be able to help, if anything she would hinder both. They needed to get to their destination and they needed to get there now!

She was guessing it had been at least an hour now and it was finally nightfall, the only light they had was the moon shining down of them and that wasn’t very bright tonight. A sigh escaped her lips but while this happened a familiar sign appeared before her causing them all to stop.

“What is that?” Rain groaned. Rose knew that even if she had tried she wouldn’t have been able to stop the laughter that had erupted from her; there before them was an interesting sign if anything.

“No trespassers! Seriously you guys need to learn to read or something because I’m really tired of dealing with you idiots.”

“Umm…. well I don’t think there’s really a good enough explanation for what that is” Rose shrugged her shoulders and smirked. “You’re going to put our lives in the hands of the person who wrote that?” Rain questioned. Rose shifted her weight to the balls of her feet and then forwards again “It’s not as bad as it seems really.”

Before the conversation could continue a pack of cinfuris had somehow surrounded them. They snapped and growled at the group scratching at the ground beneath their feet. “You don’t think their upset because we killed one of them earlier do you” Rain questioned her eyes moving from each creature to the next.

“You guys took out one of these earlier” Mason question with confusion in his voice, Rain glanced over at him and responded, “What because were woman we can’t take care of ourselves?”

“That’s not what I meant” he frowned at her. “It was more of concern because both of you should know that they don’t run solo kind of thing” he continued. Rose’s lip slightly twitched as she retorted “Yeah well we didn’t really have time to think about it with our lives on the line and all.

Rain smirked just as one of the cinfuris took a step forward and snapped at them “I don’t think they like that were ignoring them” she replied.

What happened after that was a blur of moment and sounds; to get the full story you would have to ask all of them all that Rose knew was that two of them were both coming at her from both sides suddenly and she was going to have to think fast.

They were just about to snap at her when she rolled off to the side coming up she darted her eyes back towards them just to see them collide with each other. Shaking it off both creatures turned back towards her saliva dripping from their mouths as they jumped at her.

She had less time to react this time with them being so close; which was the reason for her barely dodging them not that it would matter because within seconds one of them had her shoulder clamped down in its mouth.

Cries of pain and frustration range from her, unfortunately though she couldn’t deal with the one behind attached to her because the other one was coming straight for her once again. She pulled the knife she had in her and did her best to hold it firmly in her left hand. “Of all the times for this to happen” she whispered bellow her breath.

She knew with her left hand she wouldn’t be doing any kind of great damage to the creature but her dominant right hand was out of the question do to the pulsation pain that was running through her shoulder from the creature trying to get her to drop the knife. 

The creature was just about to lunge straight for her face when she gripped the dagger and swung it directly at the creature’s face. A yelped erupted from the creature as it flew back; it didn’t take it long to be up again growling and snarling at her. Its cheek had a slice going across it though, which meant she had hit it, it wouldn’t matter though a small cut like that was only likely to irate the creature.

Once again it was charging at her; a scream escaped her once again as the creature behind her clamped down on her shoulder, which caused her to fall forward placing her hand on the ground before her. Her breath was uneven; her skin was on fire; her head was pounding and she was barely keeping herself up now.

In her head, she whispered to herself breath, relax, and contain the situation. She pulled herself back up so when the creature went to lunge at her again she took her bad arm reaching out with all the strength she had she grabbed at its fur and pulled it down. Without hesitation, she took the knife and thrust it into the creature’s neck dragging it down.

She was breathing heavily now and her entire body was starting to ache in so many ways. But she had to keep fighting; fighting meant she was still alive, right?

Sharp pains shoot through her back brining her back to the reality that was at hand. She was on her back trying to focus on her surroundings; the other cinfuris had released her shoulder and now stood over her, its claws suddenly digging into her shoulders. 

She went for the knife but couldn’t get it to stay grasped in her hand finally after countless attempts she gripped it with as much effort as she could and swung her arm back trying to hit the creature.

She had no idea if she had made contact of not because another wave of pain crashed through her as the creature pressed harder into her. Warmth suddenly covered her, sticky wet warm and she knew exactly what was happening.

“I’m bleeding to death” she thought to herself with a huff. Cold so cold, why is death always so cold that was something she was never going to understand.

~Later that night~

“This had better be good. Wait no it better not be I said no trespassers aloud” a woman cried flinging a door open. She stopped and just stared at the people before her; a man and a woman, but what caught her by surprise was the body the man was cradling in his arms.

The woman that stood before them was six feet at least and her skin was slightly tinged green but it was her eyes that made you stare, they were amethyst they were beautiful, old, powerful and shining. She made you look at her; she made you see that she was something not of the “normal” world.

“Oh, would you look at that just what I always wanted a dead body for my living area” she stated sarcastically.

“Well someone thinks they have a sense of humor, but we don’t have time for that Rose said you could help us so help us” she retorted. The woman’s face turned serious and her eyes darkened “Please tell me that’s not her” she hissed through her teeth furrowing her eyebrows at what couldn’t possibly be a human.

The other two glanced between each other and then back at her their faces never wavering “Unfortunately it is” they both said at the same time. The woman sighed and took a step back waving them into her “house”.

“You do know you turned a cave into a house?” Mason questioned looking around as they entered. The woman smiled for the first time and her amethyst eyes sparkled with mischief “Home sweet home little man” she grinned.

She stopped and turned on them suddenly “I know who you are, do you know who I am?” Both stopped, watching very carefully ever little movement she made from that point on. She raised an eyebrow at the two before breaking out into laughter “Rain and Mason, it’s a pleasure to meet you my name is Aquestra.”

Rain’s eyes widened greatly “Wait you mean Aquestra the gentle?” Aquestra smirked and bowed slightly “In the flesh” her smile faded after that she moved over to them grabbing Mason lightly by the arm and pulling him towards the back of the house.

“This way” she smiled sadly as they walked further into the house a sharp left and they were in a weird room, anyone would call a weird room. Literally the only thing in the room was a light red crystal, so light that it gave of a slight orange tinge.

“What is that?” Rain asked panic running through her brain as she pulled Mason back. Aquestra’s face became stiff and her eyes darkened “If you want her to make it through tonight and see the light of day tomorrow you need to trust me.” Rain grimaced slightly her hand dropped from the arm “If this is a trick in anyway. I will deal with you later.”

“Sir if you would kindly just put the body in” Aquestra gestured towards the crystal. Mason without hesitation walked forward towards the crystal it wasn’t until he got before it that there was any kind hesitation.

Before anyone could say anything though he lifted the body up; the crystal started to glow, and gravity started to pull the body inside. The body was floating inside literally floating inside the crystal now; not just floating but glowing as well.

“There’s nothing else we can do from here” Aquestra stated with a soft smile. She turned “How about a something to drink or possible to eat?” she questioned gesturing back to the front of the house.

“Talia, if you wouldn’t mind making some tea and brining some snacks our guests look famished” Aquestra yelled to someone they couldn’t see. Unease shown on their faces that they hadn’t even noticed that she wasn’t alone.


	6. The First War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

“Pointless bloodshed if you ask me, but my opinion never matters”

The First War; Endless death and times long forgotten, most would say that it was pointless, just endless bloodshed in the end. Nobody knows what it really accomplished in the end. All I know is the shadows that still haunt.

I remember your smile and the way your eyes brighten when it was genuine, the way you would tussle my hair when I did something you loved so much, but most of all I loved the way you trusted anyone who needed help. Mom I know I say it all the time and probably way too much, but I love you and that will never change.

The day you died will forever haunt my memories, and what still makes the bile rise in my throat was the fact that nobody did anything. Knowing what I know now nobody probably thought about even doing anything, but none of that matters anymore because you’re gone so I’m going to do my best to remember the good times.

I woke up just like any other day and we had breakfast and talked just like any other day we had plans to go down to the river just the two of us. It had been so long since we did something together that I was excited to say the least, but the knock on the door was what turned our world upside down. He stood there like it was no big deal, I never liked him but from that day on I would hate him with ever fiber of my being. Lord Oidche and his piercing eyes that judged and watched every movement I made as he sat at our table and yelled at my mother.

Eventually I was kicked out and all I could do then was listen from the stairs because no matter what I’m just child so what exactly could I do in the first place. Eventually I had no idea what was going on you were speaking the ancient dialect, I wouldn’t be learning that for at least three more years.

Time flew by after that and I thought that this would last forever but the sound of something crashing against the wall and then the front door slamming made me shoot up from my seat and rush back into the kitchen. You didn’t even notice me come in; you were leaning up against the counter you’re head bowed with your hands covering your face.

“Mamma!” I squeaked at you. Looking up at me your face was flooded with tears and your eyes showed nothing but emptiness and sadness, but you forced a smile just for me.

“My beautiful little girl” You cooed walking over to me and pulling me into your arms. Looking up at you I felt pain in my heart because, even with the smile on your face your eyes were still so sad.

“We’ll always have each other” she smiled at me as she slides my hair behind my ears.

~Later that day~

 “Lady Juni” a younger woman with shoulder white hair that side sweeps to the left side of her face came up on the left side of her hiding her face. They both stood looking out of the balcony watching the hustle and bustle of the people down below.

“Lady Auria you shouldn’t be here” Juni replied with a dark expression. Silence flowed between the two once again until Auria turned; her teal eye shining in amusement “That’s a matter of opinion really” she replied.

Lady Juni shook her head turning towards Auria “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company then?” she tried not to smile. Auria ran her hand down her face before she tilted her head to the side a sad smile crossing her face “Rose.”

Juni’s eyes widened in surprise and then darkened into a serious look “What about her?” Lady Auria turned away her eyes watching the people down below before she quickly turned and stepped away from the balcony and entering a dark red room filled with books as far as the eye could see.

A sigh escaped from Auria as she turned back again to face Juni biting her lip; in a cold voice she stated “I really wish you wouldn’t have put your name on that list.”

“Nothing can be done about the choice I’ve already made” Juni replied without hesitation. Auria frowned back at the woman “Did you even think to consider what kind of life she would have if you died my lady?”

Silence filled the room for quite a while until Auria sighed and tried to force a small smile “With you gone the people who are afraid of her, will act. She’ll have no one to protect her anymore. Do you really want that for her? I mean she’s just a child she won’t understand.”

“She won’t understand now, but when she’s older, and when it matters the most she will” Juni replied her voice sounding so sad and far off. Auria crossed her arms and looked off to the side “I want to take her” She stated without hesitation.

A smile spread across Juni’s face “Don’t be foolish you’re still just a child yourself and you’ll face just as much hard ship as she will.” “It’s better than leaving her blindly to fend for herself, she’s not as strong as you think she is my lady” Auria retorted her voice slightly rising in pitch.

“Auria!” someone shouted from the doorway. They both turned to watch two young women enter the room; the first of the two stood taller with an auburn bobbed hair style her saffron eyes swirling with irritation. The second stood slightly behind the other but still held herself up her chestnut brown hair falling ever so slightly past her shoulders, the front section pulled back into a braid. She didn’t seem to want to lift her head up but even so you could see her ruby red eyes shining with worry and sadness.

“Aasta” Auria replied suddenly trying her best to stand as tall as she could. Juni sighed making all eyes turn in her direction though it didn’t seem to bother her when she just shrugged her shoulders “And to what do I owe the pleasure of you two in my company now?”

Aasta shook her head “Lady Juni how come it never seems like you take anything seriously anymore?” she questioned. Lady Juni laughed all the while making her way to one of the many seats that surrounded the table in the far right of the room. Sitting down she smirked and brushed out her dress “Well you see when you get to be my age, things stop affecting you like they used to.”

“I really don’t think you’re as old as you say you are” the other chestnut brown-haired girl flat out giggled. “I’m old enough” Juni replied with a smirk on her face.

“Sister we know why you’re here and we just can’t…” Aasta started saying but was cut off “No, no, no! I’m old enough to know exactly what I’m doing and you two can’t stop me” Auria practically roared at them.

“Would you just listen for once.” The brown-haired girl groaned in frustration. Auria crossed her arms and with a stern look on her face replied “Fine.”

“It’s probably best if you say it she’s not going to listen to me Alaula” Aasta groaned, crossing her arms all the while beginning what could be considered the stare down of a century.

Alaula’s gaze drifted back and forth between the two before she threw her arms up in the air “Anyway” she cried. All attention was now on her which caused her to slightly shrink down in stature.

“Um…well…uh…you see” she began stuttering then cleared her throat. “Juni what you’re thinking about doing is pretty much suicidal and no one’s going to make you change your mind on that, but before this goes any further we would like to make a proposition to you” Alaula chewed on the bottom of her lip.

Juni nodded her head telling her to continue, Alaula breathed and started again “I know you don’t want to have to even plan going down this road but in case it needs to be done. We all would like to take Rose” she gestured to the three of them. 

Complete surprise crossed Auria’s face while Aasta just tossed her smuggest grin all around. “I think it would be a lot wiser to give her as much of a stable upbringing as possible…” Alaula stopped.

“Because giving her to a safeguard or guide would be unwise?” Juni smirked. The three girls exchanged vacant expressions to each other, before Aasta looked back over running her hand over her face “I get it I do were Arid’s we can’t protect her like they could but I mean really Juni you give her to one of them and her life will be nothing but chaos.”

“I never said you couldn’t protect her” Juni sadly smiled. “I would rather not have to decide where my daughter’s going to go in the first place…I would love to be able to know that I can come home to her...”

Their conversation is interrupted for a moment when three men in military attire abruptly enter the room. All four women turn their heads and just stare until one of the men steps forward and cleared his throat.

“Ladies all participants are to report to the war room” the young man stated and then all three turned and went just as quickly as them came.

“What the hell is this some honorary sending off to the chopping block or something” Aasta snorted in disgust.

“It means someone knows what we’re talking about in this room…” Alaula practically hissed. Silence took over the room as the four women turned in unison towards the door. Aasta was the first to move throwing her hands up in defeat as she headed for the door, Auria followed sadly after her.

“Alaula…” Juni stopped her dead in her tracks once the other two were out of hearing range. “She’s yours” she whispered with a sad smile on her face. Complete shock took over her face at first before she nodded smiling as tears filed her eyes “We’ll do our best.”

“That’s all she needs” Juni smiled, moving around she made her way into a hall that danced with so many different colors. Juni stopped slowly bringing her eyes up she glanced out of an enormous pane glass window “dum vita est, spes est.”

~

My mother died that day…and don’t get me wrong I’m so proud of her who wouldn’t be proud of their parent sacrificing themselves to make sure that her people would live on, at least that's the mentality that you were raised with. I have nothing but the deepest respect for my mother, but there are days when I’m angry. Angry at her for following the stupid system and angry at the system for being in place... I plan to do something about the second part. 

I’m mad at her for leaving me behind, but that’s how we feel when we lose someone we love. We may not openly admit it but, were angry. Furious sometimes even that they would leave us to do everything on our own, because really who are we without the people we love? Not just angry though, in pain and sad at the time that we lost that could have been, jealous when we see someone who has what we don't anymore. Confused about why it happened in the first place. When you lose someone, you love you will spend the rest of your life in a roller-coaster of emotions that will follow you to your own end. 

I always thought it was sort of selfish of her though, because I know she also did it for me. So, I could walk around with my head held high, people always whispering if it wasn’t for her mother we wouldn’t be here. Forcing them to look at me with only the tiny hint of disgust and rage and they had in them. Hoping that this would change my life even just a little bit. 

What makes it worst is the fact that I would rather have grown up being shoved in the mud, walking home with bruises and cuts that if she had asked where they came from I would have said “I don’t know or I fell because we both know how clumsy I am” a forced smile or laugh spreading across my face.

Mom today’s one of those days where I’m angry…so angry because I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what’s expected of me anymore. They look at me like I’m the new savoir or something that because I’m YOUR daughter I can fix everything. But I can’t I’m still struggling to stand on my own two feet.

I hate you mom! I love you more than anything, but I hate you for leaving me all alone…

~

“What do you mean we shouldn’t wake her up?” someone screamed.

“How do we even know she’s ok if we don’t wake her up to check? How long have you guys even let her sleep for that matter?” the same person hissed.

“Cool your jets and stop getting your panties in a bunch” Rain groaned.

Rose’s eyes twitched as she slowly came back to her senses, she remembered the fight she remembered the dream of her mother, but what she didn’t know was who was arguing and why. Her fingers slightly curled into themselves, slowly trying to get her body to start functioning like it should. Her body ached in ways she didn't think was possible it also felt like she hadn't used it in years, her mind was foggy and unwilling to help move the process along. 

“Ladies, Ladies” Mason raised his hands in the air and stepped between the two. All three turned when the crystal finally started glowing again. They weren’t sure exactly how many minutes had passed before they all glanced between each other.

“Aquestra” They all shouted at the same time. She came bustling back in with an off the shoulder dark green formal gown, her eyes never meeting theirs as she ends up directly in front of the crystal.

Her face dropped and she rolled her eyes “Really you all had a panic attack because she’s finally waking up, why you three can’t be useful and call me when a gorgeous naked woman randomly appears in the room or something.”

“What’s with you and naked women” the other woman from earlier questioned. The other woman in the room had long wavy brown that that’s up in a pony tail that seemed like it hadn’t been tamed in months to say the least. A black silk tank top that has a deep front cut that is covered with a black leather jacket with torn jeans and black biker boots with straps was the outfit she donned.

“Why Kaida I thought you would never ask!” Aquestra cried happily. “Well you see for some reason I just can’t wrap my head around men, I mean don’t get me wrong you can have a man with a great ass, amazing eyes, and even on an occasion a great personality  but, their usually hairy, stinky, boring etc etc you get the point, but women oh soft, luscious, beautiful they just seem to shine completely in such a way for me that I just can’t help but want to sample every single one that walks into my den” she smirked.  “There’s just something special about woman, but you’ll just have to take my word for it” she winked.

Kaida’s eyes went wide and she coughed before wrapping her arms around herself in a defensive manner. Aquestra just grinned and broke into a fit of laugher “Oh don’t worry hun I know when the other parties not interested and I’ll never over step my bounds. I have complete respect for any woman that’s not interested.” she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

“Well glad that’s worked out not that it was really important or anything” Rain rolled her eyes turning back towards the crystal. “You said she was waking up, what exactly did you mean?” Rain questioned.

Aquestra shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly “I meant what I said, she’s completely recovered and joining us in this shit storm of a world” she retorted in an unconcerned voice.

“You know your kind of a bitch for who you’re apparently supposed to be” Kaida replied dryly.

“Awe, well doll just remember one thing, every hero you had, have, or will have all fart and shit just like the rest of the world. We only doll them up because we don’t want them to seem like us” Aquestra snorted.

Kaida’s eye went wide in shock, while Aquestra just smirked. Rain coughed catching their attention “Anyway” she retorted.

Everyone’s attention suddenly drifted back towards the crystal, which was no emitting a very intense glow. “Is it supposed to be doing that?” Mason raised an eyebrow.

Aquestra threw her hands in the air “For the final time yes it’s supposed to be doing that. If everyone would just take a minute and wait, everything will be fine.”

Everyone went still for a while it seemed like at some point that the entire room had probably stopped breathing.  The glowing intensified one last time completely blinding everyone in the room for a couple seconds before diming down and before them stood a completely naked Rose.

“Well that’s a site I could really start to enjoy” Aquestra winked. Rose sighed and crossed her arms “Really is that highly necessary at a time like this”’ she rolled her eyes in response shivering from the lack of clothes but also because he body was readjusting. Aquestra just smirked and stepped forward towards her “Nothing wrong with appreciating what’s in front of you is there?”

Rose groaned and rolled her eyes again before stepping forward and around towards the others “You’re all ok right?” she questioned looking back and forth between Rain and Mason. Both smiled in response and nodded their heads, Rose sighed in relief and turned her attention towards Kaida.

“And you my dear sister, how have you been all these years?” she asked her eyes filling with tears. Kaida squeaked and jumped bringing Rose into a big hug. Rose smiled and pulled her into an embrace of her own “Not that this isn’t touching and I didn’t miss you, but it is a little drafty in here” she chuckled slightly.

Kaida stepped back and frowned “Why are you naked you went into the darn thing with clothes on?” Aquestra made her way back over to the group and wrapped her arm around Rose’s waist “Apparently the crystal likes real beauty just as the much as the next person” she winked.

Rose rolled her eyes and gently pushed away at the hand around her “Did you get laid recently because you seem to only be this perky when you get laid?” Aquestra shrugged her shoulders in reply and walked out of the room. “Yep she got laid” Rose sighed and followed after the woman.

Walking down the hallway most people would look at the finer details, but Rose had been here so many times before. Aquestra literally built her home in a mountain but besides the walls and floors that were literally mostly dirt and minerals it was beautiful it was simple it was homey, and no matter how hard you tried to place it with her personality it just never fit.

Rose chuckled to herself before rounding an all too familiar corner and ending up in Aquestra’s room, where she sat on her bed examining her nails. “Oh Rose, I love it when you grow so bold” she grinned and patted the bed. Rose laughed shaking her head, all the while making her way to sit down.

“Oh, please. We both know why I’m here and it has nothing to do with your apparently insatiable appetite” she chuckled, meaning while her gaze lingers to the corner of the room landing on a bra. Her eyebrow went up “Is that what I think it is?”

“Hmm…Is what?” she turned her attention to said garment. “Oh well that, it’s what it looks” she shrugged her shoulders and averted her eyes. “You don’t wear undergarments” she air quoted “Hell have the time you don’t wear clothes” she squinted her eyes and snorted.

Trying to hide the smile that was about to creep on her face Aquestra bite her lip and slightly turned her head “Well you know people can change you’ve been away for quite a while you know.” Rose snorted “Oh yeah and hell can freeze over and your brother will gain an actual sense of humor” she retorted and stared.

They stared at each other for quite a while until the both broke into a fit of giggles “Oh hun hell would freeze over, but my brother will never have an actual sense of humor” she smiled in reply. They both sat in silence for a bite before Aquestra sighed and stood up she turned “I’m getting old. Old and oh so lonely” she whispered as if no one could hear her.

Rose’s smile for her was sad, and her eyes teary when she replied “Those two have nothing to do with each.”

Aquestra leaned on a dresser near her and put her hand to her mouth “What am I thinking at this time in my life, falling for someone. What am I thinking for falling for someone at all” she frowned. Rose stood up and walked towards her, she grabbed both her hands and pulled them into her own “There is absolutely nothing wrong with craving affection. Human or not we all crave it and giving into it isn’t a bad thing. People will always tell us that love makes us weak, but you continue to learn time and time again how truly powerful we can be when we have something we love and need to protect.”

Aquestra smiled slightly and nodded her head; she removed her hands from Rose’s and glided over to an open area in the room “So. What exactly are you looking to wear, please tell me something shocking to wake up this dull world otherwise my closet is defiantly a no go zone.” Rose frowned slightly “Your entire wardrobe screams look at me, but really it’s not like I have any other choices unless I want to walk into that damn place in my birthday suit.” Rose tilted her head slightly “And no that is not an option so don’t even try going there, because that door has already been shut and locked” she pointed at her.

“Uhhh…you really no how to take the fun out of life don’t you’ Aquestra groaned and starting rummaging through her closet. A few minutes later she looked something up and down before shrugging and throwing it “That is probably the most boring article of clothing I have” she shrugged her shoulders.

Rose disappeared and came back wearing a black single halter dress that dipped down very low in the front’ and stopped very abruptly after her thighs. “Hello gorgeous” Aquestra winked while Rose just rolled her eyes and left the room.

She retreated back to the room she had awoken in, and when she did the three companions stood up to great her all their eyes widening at the same time. “Don’t even start” Rose snapped all the while attempting to the pull the front up and the bottom down.

“So who wants to fill me in, and please start with how long I’ve been out, because I’m going to have to work around that now “she sighed.

Rain shifted her weight on the arm of the couch she was now sitting on “You’ve been out for almost eight days which I guess it could be worse, but from our point of view we thought you were never going to wake up so all in all could be worse” she shrugged.

“The council is furious you haven’t shown up because they know you’re here…though I’m pretty sure it’s not the entire council and certain individuals are just throwing a hissy fit like they always do” Kaida air quoted.

 “I mean besides that it’s the same. Fighting, arguing, and endless dead that doesn’t seem to want to end” Rain sighed. Mason pulled Rain’s hand into his and kissed the back of it, Rain slightly turned towards him and smiled before realizing other people were around and pulled it back. 

Rose nodded and inhaled slightly her eyes darkening and her mind wandering from the current position. The council she could deal with, she always figured out how to deal with them, and as she said she hadn’t really been out that long so things could have been worse.

Though in all reality she didn’t think things could get any worse than this. All she had to do was take one look at the people in front of her and her heart sank. Rain and Mason didn’t have to be here hell they didn’t need to be here, but they were and it broke her heart. She told them time and time again they could go off and just be together no other worries in the world expect taking care of each other, but for some reason no matter how many times she tried to argue with them, they never budged.

Kaida was the same way; though it was different she was there for Rose. They were sisters; literally her mother and her three sisters took her in when Rose had nothing, and she would always be grateful, and they would always be family. She had tried to chase her away countless times telling her time and time again that her life had meaning, and she was hunted enough that she didn’t need to be dragged into this mess, but she would always brush her off “Were family, my little sister. It’s my job to protect you silly.”

Rose pulled herself back to “reality” just in time to see Kaida staring at her with a concerned expression, so she just wiggled her eye brows and smiled. Kaida smiled in return at the same time she came to stand by Rose.

“You know. You can stand there and make all the faces you want, but after all these years I know you” she scoffed. Rose shifted her eyes back and forth and pursed her lips together in an attempt to make a weird face “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. You know I never seem to do” she joked putting her finger to mouth.

Kaida swatted her shoulder and frowned “Oh knock it off and talk to me seriously for once will you.” Rose chuckled and scratched her head “I still don’t get it. I mean I’ve told you and so many other countless times to just go home and live your lives but you stare at me as if I’m speaking in another language or something.”

Kaida rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge between her nose “Why do you always come back to that, you tell countless people all the time that love is the best tool to have at your side in times like this and when you have it you seem to swat it away like it’s some kind of bug or something.”

“Because, I know where my road is going sister and I don’t want anyone going down that path with me if I could see some other way around it then you know it wouldn’t be such a big deal, but there’s no altering where I’m going and I’m not dragging any of you with me” she replied coldly.

“Aeron came to see me” Rose stated coldly. Kaida’s eyes widened suddenly she pursed her lips together and looked down. Nothing passed between them for some time before Rose placed her hand on her shoulder “You know I have no regrets though and one day you’ll be ok” she smiled sadly.

Before anything else could be said Rain and Mason walked over confusion in their eyes. Rose just smiled at the two “Family drama can be such a pain” she chuckled. All three frowned at her which just caused Rose to break into an actual fit of laughter.

“Omg you all have basically the exact same expression and it is the greatest thing I’ve seen like in a while” she giggled. The three shook their heads and slightly laughed with her “So do you have a plan or are we still just basically bullshitting it the rest of the way as well?” Rain asked.

“Oh well yeah I was thinking maybe we could rent a couple unicorns make it easier on us” Rose shrugged her shoulders, at the same time Aquestra had reentered the room and all eyes fell on her. She scrunched her face “Don’t look at me I haven’t seen a unicorn in like years and when I mean years I mean years.”

Frustration crossed Rain’s face as she threw her hands in the arm and took her place back on the arm of the couch.

“Was it something I said?” Aquestra asked confused.

Rose made her way over to Rain “I actually have a brilliant idea if you’re willing to one trust me and two probably wait around for a little bit longer” she smirked.

“I was going to trust you until you smiled like that, and waiting isn’t a problem for me but what about you aren’t they just going to be more upset if you don’t show up as soon as possible” she replied dryly.

“Eh. They all have sticks in their butts. Maybe if they wiggled them around a bit, they wouldn’t be such sour pusses” Rose wiggled her eyebrows.

Rain cracked a small smile “I trust you Rose. I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to go back and fix some things so now its in the proper order. Hopefully it makes more sense now! and more people enjoy it!


End file.
